


Consume me

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: I would touch you if you asked me to





	Consume me

_I would touch you if you asked me to_

_I’d let you consume me_

_And I, you_

_Press my body close to yours_

_Run my fingers through your hair_

_Gasp against your mouth_

_Take your hand and run_

_I could touch you_

_And I would_

_But every time I reach out, my fingers go right through you_

_And I’m the only one who can see you_

_You aren’t here anymore_

_You haven’t been for years_


End file.
